


【盾铁/PWP+SP】车要什么标题？（蛇盾设定）

by KouYu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, sp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouYu/pseuds/KouYu
Summary: 如题。（注：涉及SP部分已用粗笔标出。可选择性阅读，不影响。）





	【盾铁/PWP+SP】车要什么标题？（蛇盾设定）

**正文：**  


有一张足够柔软的床是件很棒的事。  
那意味着，你甚至可以把自己揉进床里、或者被别人——正如此刻，Steve对钢铁侠做的那样。胸口刻着章鱼图案的人很轻易将身着寸缕的Tony摁陷入垫，那被无奈打开、倔强挣扎的腿——从膝盖向上，同大腿枝干内侧的连接处，Steve的手牢牢压嵌，马不停蹄朝前推进，迫使Tony不得不以换尿布的姿态被“照顾”着——从中露出吞吐、空虚的小穴。  
他甚至拿不了利器和刀什么，因为唯一能握实的地方也被早早锁牢——用抓捕犯人的链拷，绑在床头。直至小胡子男人的上衣飘然掀起，露出裹藏的瑟缩红点，也未有任何解决方法。  
Steve一口含住一端，细细舔啃起来，如猛实的狼犬牙舌相向，粗暴中夹杂不易觉察的温柔。这引得Tony不住喘叫，想要推开胸前带来强大刺激的嘴——伴随身下、被更肆张大的腿，那肉穴终于彻底展敞于外了。却被九头蛇残忍地晾在半空，饱食惊慌之苦——这简直是个可怕的姿势！过于考验柔韧度与筋力叫缺乏基本锻炼的天才疲惫不堪，甚至活活挤出泪水。大概…也是以此开拓新高了。  
Steve终于松口，冲露出紧张表情的男人笑了。接着，换成一手直抓双腿，那下肢显然连反抗的气力都没有，虚虚搭着。而空闲的一方，则来调教不甘落于孤寂的穴口——他简单按戳几下，便赚得数声惨兮的哼叫，这令Steve危险地挑了挑眉。  
“不介意我把呻吟当赞美吧？”  
磁性的男性嗓音鬼魅般唤起，而Tony早已瘫软地直喘气。太费力、太有压迫感了…何况对方随便一拢便能将自己紧锁入怀的体型。他微不可闻摇头，但确信那人一定能看到。接着，缓缓声，咧开嘴吐气：“我操你的…”  
“哈，”男人笑起来，那么阳光又明媚，除了本应湛蓝的瞳孔此刻却被危险占满——那不是平静的海面，而是海沟、是深不可测的潮底，“我喜欢你挣扎扑打的样子，但…闭上嘴也未尝不失可爱。”  
九头蛇伸臂，从一旁的手术台上拿起一样东西，Tony看不太清，但直觉告诉他十分不妙。  
“——要看看自己的天赋吗？”  
钢铁侠嘴中猝不及防塞入一个口球。  
——不大的物器成功阻拦所有咒骂，只剩呜呜咽咽、小兽般的呻吟，夹杂受害者茫然愤闷的急喘，涎水直淌。Steve像终于满意了，他给对方翻个身，那样私密部虽无法全敞，却也全然送入掌控者手中——过激的绞刑会毁坏气氛，他该慢慢品尝才是。  
**顺着脖颈至背脊、接着是尾骨，那一路向下的手，最终抓实于肥软的臀瓣上留下红痕，“害怕吗？”**  
回答他的，是Tony不屈与鄙视的双眼。  
——那是双过分亮丽、聪慧的眼睛了。似乎对方每个表现都传神入画，令Steve忍不住燃起揉虐破坏的冲动，又突兀地、从中品出一丝不忍——而他则选择将这诡异情绪狠狠压下。接着，一口啃上男人汗湿脆弱的颈肉，印刻下一朵、又一朵凶悍的毒花，凌乱至极。  
——他的的确失控了，预料之中。  
这很狼狈，但Steve并非无法接受，事实上他更愿坦诚而并非隐瞒，相较某些心理变态要好得多。  
“我很遗憾…”  
他轻喘，用近乎听不到的音量呼吸着，喷洒于对方肌肤上，“如果你跟我站在同一战线…大概，就可以拥有你了。”  
而Tony仍沉浸在撕咬的余腥中，并未听清大兵祷告般的低语。  
Steve在那儿又静驻片刻。最后，像头沉思的响尾蛇一样，迟缓而阴郁地离开了。接着，一切恢复如初，犹如之前那些呢喃从未流经他口。  
男人的语气冷下来。  
“——有时我会无法理解，他们给我解冻的意义，或许…”  
那双手再次开始绝望地运作——它不断搓揉Tony前端、那色情的囊袋与逐渐微勃的柱体。当快感袭来，小胡子男人更加疯狂扭动着，企图逃开、或拒绝什么，又显然皆为徒劳。冰凉的空气持续抽击于肤，勾起一串些微的颤动…  
——仅消一瞬，情欲的液体便释放在九头蛇手里。Tony蓦地悲愤出声。  
“这很好。”Steve赞赏道，继续自语般说着，“也许吧…也许，让我永远待在地下会更好，到死。这里的一切都那么格格不入。”  
不过…幸好，你还在。  
——这是他没能说出、也永远不会说出口的。  
而剩下的，则以粗暴相代。  
Steve将透明的淫渍涂抹在Tony小穴上，然后毫不留情、直直插入两指，并以一种类似缓刑的速度不时碰擦内芯，摸索那足以窒息的点。Tony不受控哭叫起来，不可避及的疼痛深深折磨他，令他屈辱、与恐慌。  
**——他疯狂挣扎、妄图摆脱髋部的束缚，甚至仅凭剩余的力乱蹬一气。这行为未能激怒看惯痛苦的九头蛇，却也足够做些什么。Steve一下拔出手指，发出羞耻的“啵”的一声，更别说那还不住吞吐、糜烂不堪、敏感的肉穴…接着，一巴掌狠狠抽下去。**  
**肥软的翘臀挤压又弹起，烙刻一记火辣的掌印。感谢“四倍”，这疼度够Tony怀念一辈子。**  
**以及，永远不要正面杠Steve，不管他是不是九头蛇。**  
**“啊呜呜呜呜呜——”**  
**眼泪顿时争先恐后涌出，如开闸的水，口球限制住Tony咆哮，哭腔却无法阻拦。他开始真正意义上恐惧——之所以这样讲，是因为——余光中，小胡子男人发现对方的手竟再度举起。**  
**——他他妈的、还要继续！**  
**“啪——”又一记响亮的回光。Steve像做过测量，怎样的力度会把人打死、怎样的位置又能使撞上死神前被及时拉回，然后绝望地、无限循环。两块肉团夸张抖动着，并不可抑制升温变红——比那些他看过的片要快得多的。**  
**疼痛于两巴掌间将Tony拉入地狱走了一遭。现在他宁愿九头蛇把自己操个通透，那都比现状要好千倍——他的双手还拷床头呢，这令Tony撅着屁股无以脱逃，甚至…除了挨打、别无选择。**  
**——情欲直接变成了“虐待”。**  
**当厚实手掌再次扇落，这回Tony看准时机，蹬着膝盖猛地朝前一跃企图躲罚，却立即被超级人类攥紧脚踝向后一扯，“啪——”地一声、抽个正着，力度不减。**  
**“——嗯呜呜！”**  
**他真的要绝望了：上就好好上，打什么！**  
**施暴者却眨眨清明的眼，语气中腾升一丝不易觉察的惊喜：“原来…你怕这个？”**  
**——开始，Steve仅出于惩罚对方挣扎过度，此刻却如发现新大陆。他将眼圈整个红掉的Tony扯正——命对方双腿分开、腰肩下塌，仅留臀部完美凸起，并贴心塞了块软垫在小胡子男人身下——很明显，一切准备工作都预示了金发大胸接下来要做什么。连Tony的口球都被拔掉，就像，专程为听他讨饶的叫声那样。**  
**“——那么，现在开始，斟酌你的措辞吧。”Steve友善笑道。**  
**然后，骤雨般狂澜的巴掌开始了。**  
**轻轻重不同程度的力、交错于每个能够捕捉的部位，不论Tony怎么扭闪，总能凶悍而至。斑白臀肉不受控颤抖着，在巴掌雨下变形、还原，仅剩凄美的红色在那之上延展翻飞。他恨不得把身后的肉整个切掉。**  
**也似乎因浑身仅此一处是无条件柔软的，这疼痛竟如此清晰、深刻——Tony终于知道为什么教训孩子要揍屁股了，天杀的！这要是还记不住那肯定不是Steve打的！**  
**“等…嗷呜！不、不要…啊嗯嗯！疼啊卧槽！你他妈的…啊啊啊啊操操我不骂了还不行吗！”**  
**九头蛇开始抽他的臀腿交界处，即天才每天落座的地方——那儿的肉更软、更娇嫩，几乎一巴掌便击毁Tony的所有骄傲。他翘起小腿又放下、扭蹭腿缝又（被）扒开，然后换得更委屈的打。他感到Steve徒手扳开自己一侧臀瓣——那鲜红透亮、经不起碰的可怜地方，此刻被超级人类轻而易举狠狠按压，肿硬的肉块获得了难以想象之苦。**  
**于是，钢铁侠终于悲伤地哭出来，感到整个生命都被撕裂了。**  
然而，凶残的九头蛇就着之前润滑过的洞穴，直接一口气——整个插捅进去。  
Steve再次如初把Tony摁死，但这回显然更加走火——穴壁被疯狂摩擦、压榨，甚至仅仅是含着，Tony都能描摹出超级柱体的傲人身形。他被完完全撑开了，被迫地，呻吟哭叫成为整张床帐最后狂语， **何况熟透发烫的臀肉被挤蹭时涌现的巨大刺激。**  
——他分不清疼痛和快感，这比以往任何一次都更疯狂。他的腿筋直抽，直到塌陷时又被Steve捞起、摆回原位；他的腰狠狠紧攥于对方手中，而不得不自始至终一动不动可怜兮兮承受，那霸道、凶悍的控制欲。他讨饶、渴求原谅，但施刑者无动于衷。  
而唯一令Tony确信的，即是四倍体能与性张力、将使这个环节变得漫长且持久。  
小胡子男人的上身终瘫化在床垫中，那张柔软、足以将自己整个摁陷进去的床。他真真正被Steve死死钳制于内，仅手腕的链拷和身后打桩机般的穿刺能支撑他。他的嗓子早已干哑，唯独哭腔尚还明媚…  
**Steve又开始掴击Tony的臀峰。**  
而现在，后悔不已的未来科学家只想说：去他妈的“和平协议”！他再也不要卖身来换和平了！

**END.**


End file.
